User talk:Genda Koujirou
---- Episodes and Icons V2 Oh okay I understand ^^ How about Galleries on Episode pages? Should there be a separate page or the gallery should be in the article when only few? Or should there be no galleries in episodes? Also minimum number of photos in a gallery of an episode? And on the Icon part, you can add three more normal emoticons like the ":D". I removed three Icons (specifically Amagi, Sangoku and Kurumada since no one is using those three) Oki got it ^^ Thanks~! New Chat Icons Ne Genda? Those new icons on the chat, the blob-looking ones.....no one likes them, please remove q.q ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 13:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 The chat emoticons. Hi Captain! Well I'm gonna be quick about the what I'm gonna say. 1. There are many people that want the new chat blobs to don't be used. 2. They are from DeviantArt, right? Apperantly, someone on the chat told me to give this to you because we're afraid you might have not asked premission: http://postimg.org/image/ndlw0v1tb/ NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 13:13, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Tabber Ya~! Is there a way to fix the color inside the tabber?~ The color inside the tabber has still the previous color of the wiki and maybe it is better to change it to blue?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 15:02, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~ I hope I will able to figure it out to change it~ XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 16:51, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Design~! Genda ^^ So I'm not sure if it's needed or not, but it's just extra design to galleries since I saw another wiki too with their gallery having a design ^^ If your worried if it's flashy, it isn't ^^ You can see the gallery design code in Fubuki's Sandbox ^^ And then, you can see it applied in my Sandbox ^^ What do you think? It's just to add some minor design. Oh okay ^^ There was one more thing I was wondering, there are TCG columns in the main TCG GO site, so I was wondering, should their column pics be added, and a table be made like the sprite one's? An example of a column pic of a scout is this: Though, it's with a blue background though in the main site. What do you think? Should it be added or not? Since the TCG column character's could use a table or two about the cute photos//gets shot, I mean well, it's gonna function like a sprite table but it's going to be a TCG column table. So... if I got this right, I can add them but no editing like removing the background and no table but instead it will be added on the gallery of the character? Oki ^^ Just had to make sure so I asked XD Inazuma Eleven Answers Wiki! Greetings, Genda. I had a question in mind, about linking another wiki into ours. My question is : Will you allow Inazuma Eleven Answers Wiki to be linked in ours? I created it yesterday (possible reason for it to be so "incomplete"). As you know, we, InaIre fans have a lot of questions in our mind. That's the place to ask them, as our wiki can't really hold those questions. As several users from the chat agreed (namely GouenjiShuuya'123, Tsurugi Kyousuke 10, ShadowCyclone and ShadowProve13), I need to ask you : Will you allow to keep the link to the Answers wiki in the main page? Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Thank you very much! We sure hope that we'll help the wiki! Also, we can link the Answers wiki's link in the main page? I mean, below the poll, there's space for the linking! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Hmmm... I barely managed to see that link (XDD) I was expecting something like this : http://s23.postimg.org/l1kwymguj/Answers_Wiki.png You know, to cover up the space. But if it's your choice, I have totally no issues with it. I asked for a separate box, because the Answers wiki is different, I mean, it sure does needs at least some attention. Well, it's up to you, but I think the Answers wiki is different from the other "language" wikis, and I think it needs some attention. Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Ok queen genda thanks for telling me that im glad u did http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 07:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Lee Chyun-Yun's gallery Could I know why you deleted Lee Chyun-Yun's gallery ? Torch92 (talk) 09:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know the gallery had already been created before, because I didn't check. I'm sorry and won't make this mistake again. So as there can't be a separate gallery, can the images I uploaded, be added on Lee Chyun-Yun's page ? Or do you consider these images are not necessary ? Torch92 (talk) 11:35, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Formation Hello Genda. It seems you forgot that I replied to your reply about the Answers Wiki. Anywho, I was wondering if the Team template requires a formation section or not? You know, because every team has a formation! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Oh, okay! Thanks! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Re:Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki Genda, so you accepted the request for the Answers Wiki to be added on the main page. So I ask a favor similar to it. Can you add the Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki on the front page too? It's much more active than other fanon wiki's. At the same time, another fanon wiki, the Inazuma Fanfic Central Wiki also merged with us so we'll be having more pages soon. It is really eligible for the front page. I hope you consider our request for the fanon wiki to be added on the main page just like the answer's wiki. At the same time we minorly re-decorated it ^^ So it's really a bit better now, will you consider? ^^ Ace Attorney File Hello Genda! Can I please upload an Ace Attorney's pic to this wiki? I know it's useless here, but I want to use it for my signature. Can I please upload it? Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk That's the main problem, I want to link it! Can I please upload it? (Oh, and besides it needs to be resized too) I asked Adevnture and she said okay! I still need your answer. Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Okay, I agree with what you say, but... I don't think others will be interested in uploading not-IE-related pics. Even so, many have done it before, a lot of times. I knew that Photobucket could be used, but I need to link that file to a page, that is why I wanted to ask. Even though, I asked Adventure, she said, it wouldn't hurt, and I can upload it. But if you say so, then... Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Thank you, Genda! I'll upload that file (in AA wiki, of course) and link it now! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk